This invention relates to devices and methods for facilitating hair styling.
Hair styling accessory devices have heretofore been proposed, illustrative of which are the proposals of U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,723 granted Apr. 19, 1994 to Bernadine Schach and entitled "Hair Styling Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,666 granted Aug. 13, 1996 to Bernadine Schach and also entitled "Hair Styling Device".
Although such proposals have addressed selected problems encountered in effectuating particular styles of hair, there has been a need to effectuate other attractive styles. Thus, where many locks of hair have been interlaced, or woven, such interlacing or interweaving has taken much time and attention. Moreover, such interlacing has required substantial time and attention in subsequent unlacing. In some instances unlacing has occurred inadvertently. Accordingly, there has continued to be a need for additional hair styling accessories that are simple, easy to use, and facilitate implementing selected modes of hair styling while facilitating retention of the hair in the intended styles.